Just a lucky flesh wound
by CherryGenocyde
Summary: Bruce had it all planned out to cuddle up next to Barton as Tony had a movie marathon to attempt to get into Steve's pants. But it seems that fate had other plans. Hulkeye 3
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the characters I just shamelessly fangirl over them. I there will be smut in later chapters so don't be surprised when the tyrannical fanfiction takes down this story.**

* * *

As his alarm clock sounded off Clint let out an irritated groan "Coffee!" he growled and reluctantly got out of bed and made his way to the kitchen in just his pajama pants. The whole main level was flooded with sunlight as the sun was rising, If he had the day off he might make it a point to climb to the roof with his breakfast and enjoy the view, but of course he had a solo mission today; So there wasn't a cloud in the sky and everything looked perfect for maybe a date with a certain doctor, but no! He had to work today.

Clint didn't notice Bruce as soon as he entered the kitchen, But Bruce definitely noticed him "Morning Barton, The coffee maker just kicked on, you might have to wait a few minutes for it."

Clint groaned and slumped against the fridge letting out a whimper "Why?"

Bruce chuckled; the marksmen looked so cute when he whined like that. "It's a tragedy I know."

Bruce leaned against the kitchen counter looking as if he hadn't got a lick of sleep last night. Which was pretty much true, the doctor had awoken at around three this morning exhausted. He tried to fall back asleep because lately he'd been having wet dreams about a certain marksmen. One's where Clint was bent over his desk moaning out his name face flushed with color.

Bruce shook himself out of the gutter that had become his thoughts. "You're up early, is there a reason?"

All Bruce could focus on were those abs, the looked so…delicious. His mind was a swirl with how inappropriate it would be to take Clint right there against the fridge. Pushing his adorable purple silk pajamas aside and seeing how much shaking that stainless steel smart fridge could take.

Clint let out another displeased groaned "I'm being sent on a solo mission"

He disliked solo missions but it had to be done, orders were orders and there was not real or moral reason to ignore them. Like there was when he saved Natasha. Clint gave Bruce a once over, His usual well-kept brown curls were a wonderful mess falling in front of his face every time he moved to take a sip of his tea. His sleep clothes were a little big on him and drew the archer's eyes to the exposed collar bone visible from his low hanging neckline. It looked good enough to bite he thought as the coffee make went _ding. _He poured himself a cup dumping an unhealthy amount of sugar in it and leaned against the counter as well, letting out a contented moan as the coffee hit the spot. The moan made a blush spread across Bruce's face and he did his best to hide it. The sound made him think of all those dreams he had been having and it just sent shivers down his spine. Bruce has had a crush on Clint since the moment the hulk laid eyes on 'cupid' it was cute really, the way the other guys heart would swell along with his as Clint spoke to him as if he were a friend. Bruce moved the papers up further covering his face, but Clint caught the blush on his face and was confused on why it was there.

"I'd inquire on what it's for but 'then you'd have to kill me' right" Bruce joked trying to forget about those dreams and that beautiful noise that escaped the other man. "It's just a shame that you'll be missing the sci-fi movie marathon." Bruce wanted to cry, he was hoping the archer would be there so that maybe he could try snuggling up to him of maybe confessing feeling for him but no dice.

Clint let out another childish whine "This is no fair, I blame Stark!"

Bruce chuckled "Well this is a marathon to get Steve acquainted with the twenty-first century." Implying that of course it was Tony's fault, Tony has had a crush on Steve for the longest time and everyone knew it except for the captain. Hell Bruce knew it before Steve and usually he was the last on to pick up on things like that.

"I knew it, it's always Tony's fault" Clint knew this was just Tony's way of putting the moves on the soldier, but why did all the fun things happen when Clint had work.

Bruce stifled a laugh "It's going to be unbearably awkward without you there." A smile spread across Clint's face, the doctor actually wanted him there. Bruce Banner the world's leading exert in gamma radiation, and one of the few people that were more intelligent than even Tony Stark. Wanted little old cupid there. Bruce blushed as he realized Clint was smiling at him. He wanted to look into it, He wanted to say something but before he could open his mouth Tony walked in with just a towel wrapped around his waist.

Tony had a smug smile plastered all over his face it was almost like Tony could see what Bruce was thinking "I'm not _interrupting_ am I?"

Then Steve walked in sweaty from his morning run around the estate "Tony, How many times have I told you about being naked outside of the designated areas?" Steve yelled.

Bruce and Clint shared look, exactly how many times has Stark been told that. Clint decided it was time to make an exit. "Well. I'm going to leave for my mission now." He slid out of the room unnoticed along with Bruce as the other two bickered like an old married couple.

"Hey, um…When I get back maybe we could watch some…I don't know… Doctor Who?" Clint asked the doctor almost innocently

"I love Doctor Who." Bruce beamed "I'd love to!" Bruce leaned in and gave Clint a quick kiss on the cheek that made them both turn a shade of read "Just get home safe and we can have a marathon of it." Bruce smiled and retreated to his lab where he knew he wasn't going to get any work done now. Giddy look was plastered on Clint's face as he sped off on his bike.


	2. Chapter 2

A few weeks had pasted and neither the Avengers nor SHIELD had heard anything from the archer it was as if he had fallen off the face of the planet. Bruce was starting to worry, more importantly the hulk was starting to worry. One unusually cold and stormy July night a bloodied burlap sack was thrown through the Avenger mansion window landing with a painful thud on the living room floor.

"Help me…" the shaky voice came from the bag. "Please…H-help" It breathed again. They knew that voice it was Clint. Tony had seen Bruce start turning shades of green and convulsing struggling to keep the monster back as the sack had called out for help a few times. Tony and Steve grabbed the burlap sack and dashed for the elevator as Bruce had lost complete control. The Hulk growled and screamed crashing into things; you could almost see the pained look on its face. As the elevator went down the Hulk smashed against the walls of the mansion not doubt giving the titanium reinforced walls a good work out. Steve quickly ripped open the bag while in the elevator, Clint had sustained many injuries, one of his hands had been torn open and there had been a puncture wound in his shoulder as well as a few cracked ribs and he was going to require a several stiches on his other shoulder; all in all the man probably shouldn't still be alive. Tony pressed the down button and they hurried to the med bay.

They both didn't know how, but Clint was still conscious. "I need…Bruce…I need to tell him…I love."

Steve held the other man and dashed for the emergency room "You can tell him all you want after we get you patched up."

The private hospital Staff quickly went to work on keeping Clint alive behind the double doors of the man Operating room.

Steve looked at Tony "We should probably check on Bruce. He went ballistic." Steve said staring at the ceiling as the growls and screams continued.

"You'd go bat shit crazy too, if that happened to the one you loved" Tony said in a knowing tone. If that had happened to Steve, Tony probably would have done some damage too. He probably would have gone out on a wild goose chase from the mother fuckers that did it.

Steve and Tony both shared a look as they could hear the hulk causing chaos in the rest of the house. Tony took a deep breath "I'd be just as crazy if it were you I seen Stuffed in a bloody bag" Steve blushed and kissed the other man softly their eyes closing for the moment Steve letting out a contented sigh.

"I love you too, Tony Stark." Steve smiled intertwining their hands. Tony smirked capturing the Captains lips in another kiss.

As soon as Clint was declared ok over the intercom system through the entire house the thrashing about on the main level had stopped and a barely dressed Bruce Banner quietly came down in the elevator. He stepped off the elevator and his eyes immediately went for the hospital bed that contained the man he loved being wheeled into a vacant room.

Bruce pasted by Tony and Steve "Is he… is he alright?" Bruce spoke softly he was exhausted but he refused to crash out before he was sure the archer was okay.

Tony put a hand on Bruce's shoulder his other hand still holding Steve's "He's gonna live" Tony said with a smile.

Bruce moved forward into Clint's room pulling a chair up to the bed. It was weird seeing the marksmen like this his was calm but it looked unnatural he looked like the life had been sucked out of him.

Bruce softly grabbed the non-bandaged hand and squeezed it "You scared the day lights out of me" he whispered knowing the other was unconscious and probably could not hear him. Bruce pressed a kiss to the back of the hand the soft sound of the heart monitor beeping in the background. "I thought you were going to die before I got to tell you that I'm falling for you." Bruce laid his head against Clint's abdomen "The big guy though he lost his cupid." The soft sound of Clint's breathing combined with the sound of the heart monitor slowly lulled the doctor to sleep.

Natasha had been told about what happened to Clint upon her arrival home, she knew something was not quite right due to the amount of damage done to the main level of the house.

"I leave for a couple months, and the whole place goes to hell." She glared at Stark thinking he had provoked the hulk yet again for his own weird amusement.

Usually that glare sent Tony running for the hills but this time other things were more important than that "Clint was toss through the window and pretty banged up." Steve spoke.

Natasha's eyes widened, she and Clint were close. "Where is he now?" She spoke with a bit of a growl in her voice.

"Don't worry his been he's in the med bay under the vigilant eye of Dr. Bruce Banner" Tony said softly.

The assassin breathed a sigh of relief; at least there was someone who cared for the archer there to comfort him and to be by his side like she used to be. She made a b-line for the elevator "I take it that the mess up here has something to do with the hulk"

"You got that correct hot lips." Tony yelled and was immediately thonked on the head by his new found lover. Natasha didn't bother making him pay for that comment she knew the Captain was probably doing it for her. Her heels made a loud clacking noise on the floor of the lower medical level she leaned against the door frame watching as the doctor slept upon her wounded partner and former lover. She went to one of the other rooms and grabbed a blanket looking around to be sure no one saw her; she couldn't strike fear into their hearts if they knew she was secretly a sweetheart. She draped the blanket over the sleeping doctor and patted his head. She walked around to the other side of Clint and placed a soft kiss upon his forehead, his eyes opened slowly blinking a few times to get used to the bright lights.

Natasha dimmed the lights and brought another chair to sit at his bedside. "What the hell happened, Barton?" She spoke quietly so as to not wake the doctor.

Clint blushed as he seen a disheveled doctor sleeping against him, his eyes lingered on the man, he had gone through such hell in the past few weeks and he missed the sight of those soft brown curls.

After a few moments he turned his attention back to Natasha "I was attacked by a _Russian _crime syndicate."

Natasha's eyes widened "Was this because of me" She knew they would eventually come looking for her. You done just lose a top class assassin that you created and not go looking for it.


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to say thank you to everyone that liked this, I hadn't expected anyone to like this. It was just something to past the time when i was bored. But I'm glad you like it and I love the reviews! I repeat I love the reviews! **

* * *

Natasha stood there in shock. How did they find her, Fury had assured that she was safe here. That all the bases were covered and she wouldn't be in any danger. But the man that saved her from that life almost lost his.

Natasha softly petted Clint's hair "I'm happy you are going to be fine" She took in a deep breath trying to regain her composure "Where was the mission you were on?"  
Clint used his bandaged her to cover her free hand it hurt him to do so, but he would rather comfort her than himself. That's the way he's always been towards the one's he loved, he would rather die than watch them suffer.

"Norway It was just supposed to be simple recon. Scout out a possible crime family mutating their lackies, but when I reached the site there was an ambush set up." Clint barely remembered what happen everything was a blur of pain and blood. Though there was an oddly familiar voice that stood out, he couldn't place the voice with the face but he knew he had heard it before.  
Bruce awoke to find Natasha placing another kiss to Barton's forehead leaving a lipstick mark behind, because god knows you're not a top ranking female assassin until you have tons of cleavage and make-up on at all times. Bruce couldn't help but be jealous of her, she had what he wanted, Clint in the palm of her hand whispering it was going to be okay, it wasn't her fault. Bruce thought they looked cute together and that just killed him inside. He couldn't compete with that, Bruce was short and kind of frumpy looking, his hair was usually a curl mess and his glasses seemed to always be falling off his face. He was scrawny for a male and he had a giant green rage monster living in side of him, what a catch he was. But Natasha, Oh Natasha, she was the whole packages, she was as smart as she was beautiful, she was insanely skilled and seemed to have a softy spot of the archer. Was it love? Bruce did not know but it clawed at his insides like the other guy's heart was breaking too.  
"I'm sorry you got dragged into this" Natasha spoke softly,

Clint used his bandaged hand to wipe away the stray tears that ran down her cheeks. "This isn't your fault, this is their fault. I'm fine Nat trust me it would take a lot more than that to kill Me." he smiled and it just made Bruce's heart break even more.  
"From what I've been you were pronounced dead at one point" her expression was grim. She could not bear to lose the person who showed her she was worth saving, that she was worth more than what they made of her.  
Bruce suddenly looked up his eyes wide and focused on Clint, he really almost lost him.  
Natasha had known Bruce had been listening for quite some time. She managed a smile "Good morning Doctor"

It was childish the way Bruce almost wanted to smack her for the lipstick on Clint. "Good morning, Natasha" He forced a smile and stood up.

He went to leave but Clint kept a grip on the doctor's hand "Where do you think you're going?" Clint smiled and turned his attention to Bruce. The archer never thought he'd make it through the night. He never thought he'd see those warm brown eyes the one's that only seemed to light up when he was around.

Natasha took this as her cue to leave whatever her and the marksmen had, was ended long ago. She knew that he was in love with Bruce after all Bruce had more to offer him. When they were alone on all Clint talked about was Bruce this and Bruce that. It was cute to see him truly happy, the smile on his face never waning, the smile was really and it was all for the Doctor. "I should be going. " She left without another word. She would not interfere with love.

Bruce watched her leave, but the smile on Clint's face stayed. "No…Nowhere."

Clint sat up yelping in pain, Bruce laid him back down and slowly forced the bed up with the remote control "You'll rip your stitches stop that."

Once Clint was sitting up he took the initiative to pull Bruce into a soft kiss holding his head in place with his injured hand.

He broke the kiss wiping Natasha's lipstick away before resting his forehead against Clint's "I wrecked the living room…well I wrecked the whole first floor" He said softly, "I thought I missed my chance"

Clint smiled "You know better than that Freckles. I'll take much more than that to take me down" Clint pressed another kiss to the doctor's lips "I've fallen pretty hard for you Bruce and I know you have too." He whispered.

A bright blush spread across the others face, if he hadn't known any better he'd say this was a dream. It was all too perfect, from the way the assassin ash blue eye's looked so innocent to the perfect little smile on his face. This wasn't real It couldn't be, nice things didn't happen to Bruce like this.

"Tsk Tsk Tsk Boys, Not strenuous activity." Tony leaned against the door frame with a blushing Steve behind him.

"What no 'how ya feeling'? You just cut straight to telling me I can't have sex with the attractive doctor" Clint smiled.

Tony smiled right back proud to keep his friend amount the living. "Hell if I was in your position, I'd be trying to get in his pants too." Tony covered his mouth so that Steve could see. "Banners a very passionate lover. That fucking green monster makes him go for_ hours_" Bruce and Tony had dated for a while back when the avengers had first formed, at first it was all fine and dandy they fucked like rabbits and updated all their equipment and even ended up putting in the medical bay in the basement that saved Clint's life and the others on many occasions, but needless to say Tony's flirtatious nature had led to a few mansions being destroyed and Bruce being put into a containment cell until they realized it just wasn't meant to be. They were two different people who were in love with two different People, the day the two split was the day Tony realized Steve was the only one for him. That same day Clint had let the hulk out of the cell before he had returned to Bruce proving he was unafraid of the beast, and that was the day, he was struck by cupids arrow.

"Could we not talk about me like I'm not even here?" Bruce blushed; there was nothing good about your ex and your current lover discussing your sexual rituals.


	4. Chapter 4

**I cannot not begin to say how happy it makes me when I get notifications that someone favorited this story/alerted it. it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside like a swallowed a kitten. Now enjoy.**

* * *

After a few days Clint was able to roam the rest of the house, even sleep in his own bed. Clint held a couple DVDs close to his chest with his uninjured hand, Trying to open the front door.

"It was Winter Solider" Natasha spoke softly.  
Clint dropped his DVDs and let out a bit of a scream "what the hell? Stop sneaking up on me!"  
Natasha picked up the Doctor Who DVDs. "Winter Solider is behind what happens to you" she repeated  
He continued walking to the living room with Natasha in step behind him. "I told you he was bad news. But no you and Steve, couldn't get over him." people she really start learning to Trust the archers judgment. But no the amount of stupid things he's done and said over the years cancels that good judgment out. Clint wanted to harp on it more but he already knew how bad she felt about it.  
"I'm going after him." she said her expression was almost unreadable.  
"Not alone you're not" Clint glared, Natasha was not one to do stupid things but this was personal. She trusted him, and he betrayed her.  
Natasha gave him a knowing look "There's a certain Captain that has a few words for the traitor as well"  
It shouldn't have made Clint as happy as it did. They were like make shift family and when you hurt one, you better be ready to take on the rest of them.  
Bruce leaned against the door frame "you better count me in on that little party"  
"hey! Your promised me we'd watch Doctor who." Clint gently lowered himself on the couch.  
Natasha decided it was her time to leave, she felt like they need their alone time "We leave for Russia at months end." She disappeared before either of them could say a word. Not that they were going to with the fact that you could barely tell where one started and the other one ended. Bruce held the archer close, I the past four days the doctor barely left his side. Clint didn't mind it at all it meant he could steal kisses whenever he wanted, which almost seemed to be at least once every half hour or so. The archer wiggled out of Bruce's grip and slid one of the DVDs in.

Then Clint climbed on top of Bruce getting a bit of a squeak out of the other man "I can almost see the wheels turning in your head Barton"

Clint flashed a devious smile before he grabbed a fist full of Bruce's shirt and crashed their lips together. Bruce tried to wrap his arms around the archer but the other man retracted in pain letting out a soft cry. Bruce immediately moved his arms he didn't like Barton's pained noises it made the hulk angry. "I'm sorry,"

Clint cuddled into the other's chest "It was my fault" they'd been doing this like this for a couple day's now snogging whenever they were alone, but his body begged for more, it begged to feel skin action. But Bruce just wouldn't do it, he just wouldn't _touch_ him. It wasn't that Bruce didn't want to be intimate with the archers, he just didn't want to cause him any harm, he wanted to comfort him not put him through more pain.

Bruce laid down on the couch allowing Barton to curl around his body as comfortably as he could. "You need to take it easy." Bruce rubbed the archer's side gently over the injury.

"How can you expect me to take it easy when you're such a tease" Clint teased and smiled when he received a blush from the doctor.

Bruce laced their fingers together being very careful not to harm the injured hand "I'm not the one that climbs on top of people and grinds his hips against theirs."

"Hey I don't hear you complaining when it's happening" Clint rolled his hips against the other's side letting out a soft gasp. He knew just what to do to get under Bruce's skin, pressing all the right buttons to get the reaction he wanted.

Bruce's hand wondered down to Clint's ass and gave it a nice squeeze. He used his other hand to tilt Clint's chin up and press a soft kiss to his lips. Clint crawled on top of the other man sitting on Bruce's pelvis running his hands across the other's chest. The archer could feel the other growing hard beneath him but alas he knew nothing would become of it; Clint was injured and Bruce refused to put him through any further pain. Clint leaned down resisting the urge to whine as pain spread through his ribs, and he pulled the doctor into a passionate kiss parting his lips so that the doctor may slip his tongue in. Bruce moved his hands to the marksmen's hips gripping them firmly as his ground his hips against them. Oh he'd wait so long for this and fantasied until even the slightest little sigh made him want to pounce on the archer and take him right then and there. But he simple couldn't risk ripping any of his stitches of putting his ribs in pain.

Clint looked at him with half lidded lust ridden eyes and let out a soft moan "Oh Bruce"

Bruce repeated his action once again eliciting sweet noised from the other man. "Say my name again." Bruce panted pulling the other in for a heated kiss.

Clint disguised his whimper as a pleading moan and he was force down in to a kiss, he had pegged Bruce all wrong, he surely though he was a bottom, but in reality he was a wonderfully commanding top. "Bruce." He moaned out the other man's hands finding their way down his pajama pants. Clint moved forward and couldn't stop the pained noise that escaped his mouth as his injured hand slipped between the couch cushions and painfully found the remote.

That was the noise that made Bruce stop every bit of intimate attention, it made Barton want to scream. "I'm sorry" He breathed sitting out so he could get a better look to be sure he hadn't ripped any stitches.

Clint let out a growl "Stop that!"

Bruce stared at him with wide eyes "What?"

Clint glared "Every time I make the slightest whimper you stop all your attention! I'm tired of having to wank one out before bed!" Clint grabbed Bruce by the shirt and shook "I want you to fuck me, Hard!"

Thor had been half way into the living room "I seem to have come at an inappropriate time. I shall leave the two to your…_activities_." Thor left thinking this must have been how awkward Sif felt when she walked in on him and Loki.


	5. Chapter 5

Today was Steve's birthday party and Tony was going all out. This was odd, because Tony barely remembered his own birthday let alone anyone else's.

"Steve must be really special." Bruce muttered as he helped Thor carry a very large gift wrapped bow, no doubt an expensive gift from Tony to the guest of honor. Thor sighed and rubbed his forearms Tony had been using him and all the others as personal work mules all day. Just to get things ready for the little fourth of July, Star spangled surprise party.

"The man of Iron is quite smitten with him" Thor watched Tony giving orders to Natasha and very excited Coulson. "I am quite smitten with my dearest as well…We've all got someone it seems we just swoon for." Thor continued setting the large box on the ground.

"Where is the archer, I hope all is well." Thor muttered. Not really wanting to pry, but from what he heard they were having some issues that he felt that he could help with.

Bruce sighed and sat down in one of the lavish Dinner chairs in the main hall where the party was going to take place; it was all coming together and it looked great. "Clint is upset with me, because I won't erm…Put out until he is better." And by upset of course Bruce meant Clint was avoiding Bruce's advances. It was a true battle of will power for Bruce, because honestly who could say no to that adorable piece of ass?

Thor laughed, "You do not understand him. He's clearly seeking comfort dear friend."

A few hours past and the whole place looked so elegant, there were crystal chandeliers roses everywhere, and the party goers all had suits and ball gowns. Clint found it a little funny, to see all the avengers and a few X-men all dolled up. But they did surprisingly clean up well.

Clint paced back and forth looking for Bruce but the doctor was nowhere to be found being caught by the Captain himself. "Whoa tiger," He said stepping in front of the archer and handing him some champagne.

Clint sighed and chugged the whole glass "He's not here!" He looked around desperately. Tony had told all of them that this was mandatory, to make sure Steve knew that he belonged there. To be sure that he knew he was loved and cared for. So where in the hell was Bruce!

Steve smiled and put a hand on his shoulder and pointed to where the Doctor was having a conversation with Charles Xavier and Erik Lensherr. "He's right there, and from the looks of it, he needs some saving."

Bruce just stood there awkwardly as the two fought like an old married couple. He didn't really understand why they had gotten into a tiff one minute they're talking about mutations and the next minute, they complain about their home life habits.

Bruce ducked away only to bump into Tony that handed him a glass of champagne. "Where's Barton. I though you two were attached at the lips." Tony smirked

Bruce smiled. "Shut up." He said taking a sip from the glass it tasted like candy. It was better than anything he'd had before, Stark went all out for this.

Bruce took Tony's glass of champagne when he finished his off. "Shouldn't you be sweeping Steve off his feet right now?"

Tony smirked and gestured to their surroundings and a smiling Steve and an intoxicated looking Clint Barton "Clearly I'm doing that. You're the one that needs to be sweeping." He handed him another drink. Tony and Bruce walked over to the other two passing couples on the dance floor as they crossed it.

Bruce stared at Clint with a smile gracing his face as the other man pounced on him. "I thought you weren't coming." He held Bruce, "You look good man. A suit and bow tie. Has never looked better" The man was rambling and Bruce kind of liked it. It was nothing but compliments and kisses.

They both kept taking down the drinks as the waiters passed them. It was nothing but laughter and little flirty comments between the two of them. Tony behind all this, the both of them just knew it, but really did seem to care.

Clint was tripping over himself to lost in the little things Bruce was saying to focusing on walking. The fireworks were going to go off soon and every one made their way to the Stark mansion garden that looked just as fairytale like as the main hall. It was beautiful Clint and Bruce sat down under a tree liked with twinkle lights; Staring at each other.

God I'm so wasted, Clint thought to himself. Bruce leaned in and kissed him his hands gripping his shoulders. Clint let out a soft moan leaning into the kiss. Bruce is clearly wasted as well why else would he be attacking him like this [In public none the less.]

"You taste like candy" Clint said with a giggle as they parted. The fireworks started and everybody was in awe with the display before them.

Except for Bruce whose awe was all in the archer in front of him "Maybe we could sneak back to you room while everybody's watching the fireworks." Bruce muttered pulling the man of and making his way to the house. No one seem to notice the two disappear except Maria and Natasha who exchanged knowing glances before focusing back on the provided entertainment.

The two managed to make it back to Clint's room tearing each other's clothes off as soon as the door closed. Bruce pushed the other man down on the bed ignoring the little groan of discomfort. He climbed on top on the man pinning him down and kissing him wildly. The archer's quick and skilled hands found their way to Bruce's erection stroking it with fluid motions.

Bruce kissed along the other man's neck nipping and sucking, making sure to leave little marks so everyone knew he was there and Clint was his. "Lube" He panted kissing his way down the man's chest and stomach.

Clint moaned and latched on to the bed fist the fabric in his hands as the doctor took his length in his mouth. Bruce swirled his tongue and gently probed the slit. "Ah…" Clint had trouble thinking. "It's in my night stand" he managed between moans.

Bruce crawled up Clint poking the man with his erection and Clint gladly took the length in his mouth; Halting all of Bruce's actions. Bruce moaned "Clint" He panted, bucking into the warm wet orifice. Clint dug his nails into Bruce's thighs managing to get the member out of his mouth and choking a little. "Fuck me." He growled, and Bruce was more than willing to oblige. They'd both been sexually frustrated with one another for months. As Bruce slid two lubricated fingers inside the other man he was greet with a full fledge moan and half lidded eyes searching for him. As Bruce worked his lover open he slicked his own erection with the lube.

Clint locked eyes with Bruce and pulled him in for another kiss moaning into the man's mouth as he found the magic spot inside the Man "Bruce" He screamed out and the spot was rammed into.

Bruce purred slipping his fingers out and positioning himself at Clint's entrance, Clint's legs propped upon either of his shoulders. "Ready" Bruce breathed.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry this is so short and took way too long. I've been very busy and depressed and junk. I hope you enjoy it. I really do, I'm going to try to get the next chapter done over my days off. But I apologize for it taking so long. I feel like a spazz. Enjoy :] -CherryGenocide**

"Shut the hell up and fuck me already!" Clint panted.  
Moments like this had become the norm between the two of them. The newest area to break in was the garden gazebo Pepper just had put in for ambiance which it succeeded (for the wrong couple but it still succeeded.)  
Bruce slide in quickly, where Clint kept pulling lube from was a mystery. The scientist had a theory that he has them hidden everywhere and just won't admit it.  
Clint was sure they could probably hear him moaning hack at the mansion but he was way past giving a fuck at this point.

Bruce lined up to slam right into the magic spot Sending Clint reeling "fuck right...right there"  
Clint dragging his nails down the doctors back, his legs wrapped arm his waist and his teeth digging in to sensitive pale neck flesh. What part of this wouldn't be enjoyed? Bruce moaned low in his through with every forcefully thrust in. Clint looked absolutely delicious, blond hair in a perfect mess parts slicked down to his face with sweat, wanton blue eyes, and puffy bruised lips.  
If Bruce could he'd take a picture of the moment and save it for a life time. But as he found out the second time they fucked, Take pictures of Clint and he's gonna take pictures of you; Bruce didn't like pictures he always felt as if you could always see more of the hulk than him.

Bruce wrapped his hand around the archers leaking pulsing member and began to stroke it in rhythm. Bruce's climax was coming on a little too strong, and like a good lover he didn't want to be the one that came first. But sex is not a poorly written fanfiction and the Dr Banner is the first on to bite the bullet spilling his seed inside his lover and riding it out. Clint pulled his lover closer crashing their lips together as his orgasm came coating their stomach.

Clint broke apart the kiss leaning his forehead against Bruce's and staring up into his tired brown eyes "It's pretty romantic out here wouldn't you say" Clint laughed

Bruce smiled and rolled off the man grabbing the rag he'd been smart enough to bring, cleaning both himself and Clint before fixing his clothes. I mean they may have just fucked but they're still in public and he should be clothed.

Clint climbed into the hammock and patted beside him, but Bruce couldn't get in. He had work to do. Fury was bringing him a small child that seemed to have gotten powers from a radioactive arachnid.

Clint groaned, "Yeah Yea you got work to do Freckles I get it." the archer smirked "You lucky you're cute"

Bruce blushed "As soon as I'm done I'll meet you in my room. I promise."

Several hours passed without a hitch. Young Peter Parker was essentially going to be fine, he was just going to be…improved I guess you could call it. Bruce made his way quickly to his room not wanting to waste a moment. He just caught the tail end of Clint being taken.

Clint trashed and reached for his bow but couldn't Winter Solider had him pinned "You're fucking scum!" Clint growled.

The double agent laughed Clipping the harness and restraints in place "I told you we'd be back; I thought you of all people would have seen this coming." There was a smirk on his face but he wasn't looking at Clint anymore. His eyes were on the beautiful red head standing in the door way glaring daggers. If looks could kill, man.

"This vendetta they have is with me not him." She growled. The sounds of her heels were harsh on the wooden floor. It almost emphasized the anger that radiated off of her.

He ran his hand through his already messed hair "No, He was the one that took you. He is the one that must be punished." Bucky wasn't about to back down, Though he knew what she was capable of he knew that she wouldn't take the shot and risk hitting her precious archer.

"No he saved me!" She sprinted towards him only to find that as she got deeper into the room she was surrounded by ticking time bombs. "Now, you can either come with me. Or do I really need to say it?" His grin was unsettling. Natasha looked around then at Clint. Who looked furious, clearly he wasn't used to being the damsel in distress. She latched on to winter solider and Clint as a plane slowly took them up and away.

Bruce convulsed as the hulk just could take the sight, the big green guy took over just as the bombs detonated. The hulk could take it like a champ. He dashed and growled following the plane, but it just seemed he couldn't keep up. It was smart of them to take them through the dessert. As the rescue seemed harder and harder, the hulk just got angrier and angrier. Destroying everything in his path and his roars could be heard for miles.

"Banner, Get your green fucking ass back here right now. We've got some ass kicking to do!" Tony sounded over the intercom of the phone that was currently in the amazingly stretchy pants.


End file.
